


Niemals mehr für immer

by TwoWorldsChild



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Amanda and Bones are just mentioned, Flashbacks, Gen, Short One Shot, Spocks POV, Star Trek Beyond, Vulcan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 02:17:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14966984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoWorldsChild/pseuds/TwoWorldsChild
Summary: And all that what could be and all that what still standing in the stars was just a distant ripple in the fabric of space and time.





	Niemals mehr für immer

**Author's Note:**

> I have very rough months behind me, but writing is good for the soul, or so they said. :) This is another attempt to write a story, even if I haven't found a beta reader yet, because English isn't my first language. Just a short flashback ... Spock, Amanda, Vulcan ... and memories. Ah, and the title: "Never again forever" (roughly translated)

* * *

 

 

“ _ **No day shall erase you from the memory of time."**_

_**-Virgil.** _

 

  

After the crash, when they had temporarily found shelter and he was somewhere between waking and sleeping, the memory suddenly came back, while the time around him seemed to have come to a standstill. This one, scorching hot day on Vulcan and his mother, who carried him through the garden, to reach the cool shadows under the gnarled branches of the ancient _Ic'tan_ tree.

He could vaguely remember her smell; Orange blossom and jasmine. The long strands that had come loose from the complicated updo and blocked his view. The sound of her voice as she sang an old nursery rhyme, though not the exact words. Her arms, who held him gently. And the vibration of her laughing. The shadows cast by the branches of that tree on the ground.

And all that what could be and all that what still standing in the stars was just a distant ripple in the fabric of space and time. Things like the rebellion against the values of his people; a renegade Romulan; the genocide of a planet; his alter ego and, last but not least, a ship called _Enterprise_ and her impetuous Captain. In that timeless moment, only he and his mother exist, and the view of that approaching storm remained graciously hidden. Only when Leonard put his hand on his cheek did he find his way back to the here and now.

And much later, on Yorktown, as the new ship slowly took shape, life created new memories and moments to hold on to. While far out in the infinite, the glowing remnants of his planet ultimately disintegrated to dust and whirled in all directions.

  
But the memory remained.

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
